


Peaceful night

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Parenthood, Winter fic, cozy nights, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Connie was discharged from the hospital and decided to spend her night in the most cozy way she could think of.





	Peaceful night

**Author's Note:**

> A small Christmas gift for my friend Anawinkaro.

Connie cherished winter nights.

She could remember the countless times in which she and Steven sat down in front of a fireplace. Roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate as snow gently fell outside.

This time, it was special though. As someone else was accompanying them: Their little newborn baby, Elizabeth Maheswaran-Universe.

Connie had just been discharged from the hospital a few hours ago. And while at first there was a lot of chaos in the small dwelling thanks to the new grandmothers, they had eventually decided to let the married couple enjoy their child for themselves.

And as the baby girl slept soundly in her cushy, cat-shaped sleeping bag, her parents were sitting in front of their home's fireplace. They were reflecting on the events of the day.

“So… We're parents now, huh?” Steven said while roasting a pair of marshmallows next to his wife. 

“Yeah…” Connie answered, cupping her mug of hot chocolate near her bosom. “I still can't believe it.”

“Neither can I.” Steven said smiling as he handed over one of the marshmallows to Connie.

She accepted the perfectly roasted confection from his large hands, leaning her frail body on his own in the process.

They remained silent for a while. The far away tides crashing on the shore, the howl of the northern winds, the crackling fire and the soft breathing of Elizabeth were the only sounds that could be heard inside the warm, comfortable silence of the house.

“Do you think she would've loved her?” Steven asked her, turning his head around towards the portrait of Rose Quartz that always watched for the inhabitants of the temple.

“Definitely.” Connie reassured her husband, grasping his giant hands with her own.

“You think so?” He said.

“Of course I do.” She said. “Did you saw my mom? She was ready to kill anyone who dared to take Lisa away from her.”

“Good thing we didn't brought your sword to the hospital.” A visibly relieved Steven said chuckling.

Connie joined into his soft fit of laughter moments before Elizabeth whimpered from her cradle.

Upon listening to their child's quiet sobs, the couple quickly rose from their seats and rushed into the small cradle. Inside of it, a small, dark skinned baby was sleeping.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the neophyte parents crouched down in front of their daughter.

“She’s just asleep.” Steven whispered, glad that she wasn't hurting.

“Now I get why Pearl used to watch you sleep.” Connie whispered in return, pulling another chuckle out of him.

They looked fondly at the sleeping child before them for some time.

“I’m glad that we got to met you, Lisa.” Connie spoke to her sleeping daughter after a while. “You’re still too young to know about the dangers of this world.” She said as tears of joy began to sprout from the corners of her eyes. “But I want you to know, that no matter what monstrosities are ahead of our future.” She placed her right hand on top of the edge of the cradle. “We’ll be there to protect you.”

“And that's because we love you ” Steven accompanied Connie, placing his left hand on top of her own. “And we'll do anything so we can keep loving you for a long time.”

The small child slowly blinked as she opened up her eyes, looking into her parents’ loving gaze. She had let out a small chuckle at them, as if she had somehow understood what they had said before.

This melted the hearts of the adults before her even more, making a fact that they would protect their baby girl until the very end of their lives.

After a long moment of staring at Elizabeth while leaning on each other, they decided to move her to the cradle that her grandma Pearl had constructed for her and went sleep in their own bed.

“This isn't going to be easy, you know?” Steven said to Connie as he embraced her. “We still don't know if she actually haves any powers, and then there's Homeworld… It's been a long time since we heard from them…”

“When things have been easy for us?” Connie responded. “If she does haves the same powers as you, then we'll figure things on the fly. Ya know, like how we were doing all this time.”

Steven let out a contented sigh against his wife's nape.

“And, if those cheap attempts of rhinestones dare to even touch a hair of my daughter…” The woman said darkly. “I’ll reduce them to nothing but shards under my blade…”

Steven laughed dryly at her comment, because he was completely sure that she wasn't joking around.

“Y-You kinda sounded like your mother right now, Connie…” Steven said nervously.

“Hehe… Sorry.” Connie tried to apologize.

“Nah, don't worry.” He pressed a kiss on her neck. “I kinda like it when you go full mama bear.”

Connie let out a chuckle.

“Then get ready to see mama bear-Connie a lot in the future.” She joked, eliciting a normal laugh from her husband.

A his soft laughter subsided, Steven said the words that had left his lips countless times: “I love you.”

Connie turned around to face him, his soft gaze imbued with all the love he had for her. The very same gaze that he had given to her the moment they first kissed.

For Connie, winter nights were some kind of special moment that she shared with Steven. However; since that night, the special moments suddenly turned into sacred ones.

She pressed her lips into his own lovingly, before responding his show of affection with her own. “I love you too, Steven.”


End file.
